Más allá del mal
by Portgas D. Raven
Summary: Sabes que todo al final siempre se sabrá, pero está bien, respetaré su decisión...Me haré cargo... 100% Gruvia y NaLu, espero les guste
1. Capitulo 1

_**Fairy Tail no me pertenece (: y esta idea tampoco, solo ayudo a un amigo n.n**_

**Más allá del mal**

**Capitulo 1**

Juvia miraba al techo con expresión vacía, acostada en la cama, con restos de lágrimas en el rostro. Gray sentado en el suelo recargado de una pared, su aura sombría denotaba su estado de ánimo, sus lamentos, tormentos internos. ¿Por qué les ocurría esto? Lo único malo en sus acciones pudo haber sido el deseo de ser padres. ¿Qué tenía de malo aquello? Era perfectamente normal, ¿Por qué Bisca y Alzack si habían podido lograrlo?

Por más vueltas que le dieran al asunto, sabían que a la única conclusión a la que llegaban, era que no iban a poder experimentar aquella sensación de felicidad, que el destino no deseaba que lo experimentaran, así que, solo serían ellos dos en la vida. Y podía sonar muy estúpido de personas tan jóvenes como lo eran ellos, mucha gente diría que podían seguir intentándolo, o que estaban demasiado jóvenes como para preocuparse por aquello, pero ¿Qué podían saber ellos? No habían sentido el inmenso dolor que es el perder a un hijo, no importaba si aún no había nacido, seguía siendo parte de ellos.

_-Gray-sama…el bebé…no se mueve-_

Había dicho Juvia cuando él finalmente la encontró, si bien, Natsu se había encargado de derrotar al tipo que la había secuestrado quedó perturbado al escuchar ese palabras y al hombre reírse.

_-Ya es tarde, el contenedor no soportó el poder que se le otorgo, murió-_

¿El contenedor? No había entendido a que se refería, ¿Para qué demonios había secuestrado a Juvia? O mejor dicho, ¿Para qué había querido al bebé? ¿Contenedor? ¿Para qué?

Mil y un preguntas rondaban su cabeza, nada tenía sentido para él, y mucho menos para ella, quien parecía perdida desde el anuncio de Porlyusica.

**-0-**

_La pelirosa salió de la enfermería con expresión seria. Gray le dio su semblante más sereno esperando escuchar buenas noticias, aunque le daba un mal presentimiento._

_-Lo siento, lo intente todo pero fue inútil, tu hijo murió-_

_-Debe haber algo más que se pueda hacer-dijo el mago de hielo moderando su voz, la mano de Natsu en su hombro le contenía de hacer una estupidez_

_-No podía salvar a los dos Gray, era Juvia o tu hijo, y sinceramente, Juvia tenía más posibilidades de recupere que el bebé-dijo tan fría y severa que hizo que Fullbuster perdiera un poco la cordura_

_-¿Cómo demonios puede decir eso?-dijo a punto de saltar sobre ella_

_-Estoy hablando con la verdad-la mujer se cruzó de brazos y camino hasta la salida, Wendy le seguía de cerca con la mirada baja y completamente callada, no entendía del todo lo que estaban haciendo pero, sabía, no, quería convencerse de que era por el bien de todos-Puedes pasar a ver a Juvia, aunque no creo que te dirija la palabra, está demasiado consternada como para articular palabra o pensamientos-_

**-0-**

-J-Juvia…l-lo siente…Gray-sama-dijo en voz baja Juvia haciendo que el mago levantara la vista hacia ella-Juvia no fue lo suficientemente fuerte…para…proteger al bebe-

-El que debería disculparse soy yo, Juvia-dijo sabiendo que la chica lloraba en silencio, él también lo hacía-Me descuide unos minutos y por mi culpa…-

La frase quedó en el aire, Wendy, desde la entrada, les veía, con lágrimas en los ojos, mordiéndose el labio inferior, aguantando el dolor por dentro, el dolor de saber la verdad que ellos, probablemente, jamás sabrían.

**-0-**

Mavis Vermilion andaba por aquel bosque, buscando con la mirada aquella vieja casa que solía visitar de niña. Esperaba que ella siguiera allí o tendría problemas, serios problemas.

Se alivió al ver el humo salir de la chimenea, se acercó y todo con los nudillos, el bulto en sus brazos se removió inquieto para acomodarse de nuevo. Mavis no pudo evitar sonreír, fuese lo que fuese, seguía siendo tierno.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una chica de tez blanca como la misma nieve, su cabello negro, largo y algo ondulado le llegaba a la cintura, y sus ojos negros curiosos se clavaron en su visitante ¿Qué hacía ella aquí?

-¿Mavis?-sonrió cuando la rubia asintió-Años sin verte, pasa-dijo haciéndose a un lado, la pequeña casa solo se conformaba con dos habitaciones, la principal, donde estaba el comedor, la cocina, la sala y la habitación en el mismo y el baño. La maga se sentó a la mesa sin borrar su sonrisa mientras veía a su vieja amiga hacer té.

-Siento ser tan directa, Amaterasu-dijo llamando por su nombre completo a la mujer-Pero por más que yo quiera, esta no es una visita de placer-

-Me lo imagine al verte tan seria en mi puerta-contestó arremangándose el suéter-Así que, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?-

-Takeshi-comenzó a explicar a su magia que tomaba asiento frente a ella-Secuestro a Juvia y utilizo a su hijo como contenedor-Amaterasu hizo una mueca

-Supe que la había secuestrado, pero sinceramente creí que Gray y Natsu llegarían antes-

-Ahora, una parte del poder de Zeref está en él-dijo Mavis-Y si no sabemos canalizar su poder, puede ser contraproducente-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga, Mavis?-pregunto la mayor a pesar de que ya lo sabía, Vermilion abrió la boca para explicar

**-0-**

_-Este niño…-Grandine vio al bebe que descansaba en sus manos, Wendy, se limpió la frente, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio-No te muevas-detuvo a la menor que estaba a punto de salir a dar las buenas noticias._

_-¿Por qué?-pregunto la Dragon Slayer sin comprender_

_-¿Tú también lo sientes?-una voz femenina y joven hizo voltear a la peliazul, encontrándose con Mavis Vermilion, primer maestro de Fairy Tail, observando fijamente al bebe que dormía plácidamente_

_-Es un aura oscura, maligna, no es normal-_

_-Algo había mencionado Gray-san sobre un contenedor-dijo Wendy acercándose con curiosidad_

_-Contenedor…de la magia de Zeref-dijo Mavis bajando la mirada, analizando el asunto_

_-¿Qué haremos?-pregunto la pelirosa-No creo que debamos decirle a los padres-dijo mirando de reojo a Juvia que estaba inconsciente_

_-No, lo que debemos hacer es llevar a este niño con alguien que sepa y pueda controlarlo, y enseñarle a controlarse-el hada estratega se acercó y tomo en brazos al bebé-Yo no podré hacerme cargo debido a que soy un fantasma pero…se de alguien que si puede-_

_-¿Entonces?-pregunto Wendy con notoria preocupación-¿Le vamos a quitar a Juvia-san y a Gray-san a su hijo?-_

_-Les diremos que murió-dijo determinada Porlyusica-Sino saben que está vivo el sufrimiento de estar separados será menor…espero-_

_La menor le miró horrorizada ¿Era en serio? ¿Eran capaces de aquella crueldad? ¿Tan peligroso era aquel "poder" del que hablaban?_

_-Me voy-dijo Vermilion dirigiéndose a la ventana-Está a punto de despertar-_

**-0-**

-Entrénalo, por favor-Amaterasu hizo un gesto incrédulo-Por favor, eres la más indicada, como diosa no tienes restricción en el poder y siempre que se salga de control podrás detenerlo, te lo suplico, cuida de él-

-¿No crees que debieron decirle la verdad a los padres?-pregunto seria, acercándose para ver al bebe en los brazos de la menor

-No, la verdad es que esperábamos que nunca se enteraran de esto-

-Se enteraran, Mavis, sabes que todo al final siempre se sabrá, pero está bien, respetaré su decisión-suspiró y se sentó en el borde de la cama-Me haré cargo-dijo después de un rato en silencio y el primer maestro de Fairy Tail le tendió al bebe envuelto en la manta-Pero él siempre sabrá la verdad, Mavis-

-En serio te lo agradezco, Am-kun-

-No me lo agradezcas, te debía un favor-

-Me marcho, gracias de nuevo-dijo la menor con una sonrisa de alivio-Estoy segura de que contigo él estará bien-

-Lo estará-aseguró y después de un gesto amistoso, Mavis desapareció, Amaterasu suspiró-Diosa o no…nunca había cuidado de un niño-dijo mirando fijamente al bebé, y sin poder evitarlo, sonrió de ternura-Serán unos largos años de duro entrenamiento… así que prepárate-sonrió, solo esperaba que todo saliera al bien al final.

* * *

**Bueno! He venido aquí con la idea de mi amigo xD que no quiere subir él la historia, aparte de que no tiene sentido de la coherencia cuando redacta! (Ya, lo dije! xD) en fin, esperamos que les guste la idea y amm espero traer el sig cap la otra semana n.n**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Mi amigo y casi hermano mayor xD, se niega a decir su nombre aquí lo cual creo completamente tonto pero bueno, le diré Itachi para que no esté enojado después xD**

_**Fairy Tail no nos pertenece, la idea es de Itachi-nii n.n yo solo soy su esclava editora xD**_

**Más allá del mal**

**Capitulo 2**

_~10 años después~_

Una niña pelirosa de 8 años corría por todo el gremio. Se divertía siendo perseguida por Asuka y Happy, escabulléndose con facilidad entre los magos y mesas que había en el lugar. La pequeña Miyu(1) era la alegría de todos.

Su cabello rosado y sus ojos marrones hacían una combinación perfecta, demostrando con obviedad quienes eran sus padres.

-¡Mi-chan, no corras así, te puedes lastimar!-dijo su madre severa y preocupada, más la pequeña no le escuchaba, estando más concentrada en no ser atrapada

De repente el suelo desapareció debajo de sus pies y sintió aquella cosquilla en el estómago de diversión.

-¡Otou-chan!-dijo mirando a Asuka que se acercaba-Bájame, Bájame-suplicaba

-Lo siento, mamá dijo que no corrieras-

-Te atrape Mi-chan-dijo la pelinegra con sus manos en los hombros de la menor

-¡Aye!-celebro Happy, pues habían ganado el juego

-No es justo, otou-chan ya no me dejo correr-inflo sus mofletes enfadada haciendo reír a la mayor

-No te enfades, podemos jugar otra cosa, y esta vez podemos invitar a Souta(2)-kun-dijo el Exceed señalando con la cabeza al niño que tenía la nariz metida en ese enorme libro de pastas oscuras

-No creo que quiera jugar con nosotros-dijo la pelirosa arrugando la nariz-Siempre se la pasa leyendo y nunca me hace caso-se quejó haciendo pucheros, de repente su semblante cambio al ver la puerta con algo de tristeza

-¿Ocurre algo Mi-chan?-pregunto su padre al notarla decaída tan de repente

-Neh, otou-chan ¿Cuándo volverán los tíos?-pregunto

-No deben tardar, su misión duraba un mes, así que hoy regresan-dijo Natsu con una sonrisa y, como por arte de magia, las puertas del gremio se abrieron dejando ver a la pareja de magos que entraba a paso lento

Como pudo, Miyu se zafó de los brazos de su padre para correr a abrazar a los recién llegados.

-¡Tía Juvia, Tío Gray!-dijo contenta siendo bien recibida por la maga de agua que la levantó en el aire en cuanto la tomó-Bienvenidos a casa-saludo contenta

-Mi-chan, van llegando, no los fastidies-Lucy se acercó a ellos para recibir a la niña pero Juvia negó con la cabeza con una media sonrisa

-No te preocupes Lucy, no nos molesta para nada-dijo Gray acariciando la cabeza de la pelirosa que sonreía contenta mientras se estiraba a tomar la cadena del colgante de su tío

Miyu tenía una relación especial con Juvia y Gray, que a pesar de que quería a todos sus tíos en Fairy Tail, tenía cierta preferencia por aquella pareja, era tan divertido jugar con su tía Juvia y tan entretenidas las historias que su tío Gray le contaba que jamás se aburría de estar con ellos, y parecía que ellos también disfrutaban de su compañía, pues seguido se quedaba en su casa para dormir y jugar.

-Nos alegra que llegaran-dijo el Dragon Slayer de fuego acercándose con un afiche en la mano

-Estábamos esperando para saber si pueden cuidar de Miyu en lo que salimos de misión-explico la maga estelar a lo que la peliazul asintió sin dudarlo

-Juvia cuidará bien de Miyu-chan-dijo recibiendo un abrazo afectuoso por parte de la pelirosa

-Claro, no se preocupen, estará a salvo con nosotros-aceptó el mago de hielo, sereno

A lo lejos, Wendy miraba con cierta melancolía la escena, ver a Juvia-san con Miyu en brazos y a Gray-san acariciarle la cabeza la ponía triste, ¿10 años habían pasado ya? ¿10 años desde que les habían dicho una mentira horrible a Gray-san y a Juvia-san? ¿Qué habría pasado con el bebé? ¿Se habría salvado? ¿O en realidad habría muerto? Todos los días se levantaba con aquellas preguntas rondando su cabeza y a pesar de que había mantenido su promesa a Grandine, no estaba conforme, incluso, prefirió mantener cierta distancia con todos, sentía que los estaba traicionando de alguna manera.

¿Qué hubiese pasado si ella en vez de hacer lo que le ordenaron habría dicho la verdad? ¿El pequeño estaría allí ahora? ¿Ya se habría descontrolado? ¿Zeref ya habría venido por él?

Charle observo a la chica de ahora 22 años, tenía la misma mirada perturbada que ahora la caracterizaba, ya no estaba tranquila, y por más que le había dicho que podía confiar en ella y que le contara, se negó. La Exceed estaba consciente de que debía ser algo bastante delicado como para tener así a su amiga por tantos años, pero lo único a lo que podía asociarlo era a la muerte del hijo de Gray y Juvia, y lo comprendía, después de todo, la niña había estado presente cuando el bebé murió, según Porlyusica, en sus brazos.

-Neh, Charle-llamó Wendy haciendo a la gatita voltear-¿Guardar un secreto…es malo?-la pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Charle

-B-bueno, Wendy, creo que si es un secreto sobre una maldad…pues, si, pero si no, no hay ningún problema… ¿Te ocurre algo?-pregunto con la esperanza de que le contara

-No, Charle, nada-se negó poniéndose de pie hacia la tabla de trabajos, esperaba encontrar algo que la distrajera…

**-0-**

Un enorme vórtice de agua con aura negra salió de la boca del niño, la enorme bola de agua se dispersó en la atmósfera y con esperanza volteó a ver a la pelinegra que le veía severa.

-Aún no-dijo la chica con los brazos cruzados-Te he dicho que la magia de un God Slayer no debe ser negro, si eres hijo de un Dios, entonces debes aprender a purificar tu magia-extendió su mano enseñando al chico una llama de color amarillo claro, diferente a la que Romeo usaba-Esta es la magia de un Dios, ahora-el fuego desapareció y una pequeña esfera de agua se formó, el agua era tan cristalina que se veía a través de ella-Con más razón debe notarse si eres un God Slayer de Agua-

-P-pero…aún me es muy difícil separar la magia de las artes oscuras de la normal-dijo decepcionado, Amaterasu sonrió

-Escúchame bien, eres el hijo de una Diosa, ¿Por qué no habrías de poder?-el niño se rasco la nuca no muy convencido haciendo suspirar a su madre-Bien, dejemos esto por hoy, intentemos con lo demás-una sonrisa surgió en sus labios, cambiando al instante de ánimo

-¡Bien!-celebro contento-Por alguna razón se me facilita más la magia de hielo que la de agua-dijo haciendo una mueca graciosa, la Diosa revolvió su cabello negro mirándole a sus ojos azul obscuro

-Lo más seguro es que hayas heredado más habilidades de Gray que de Juvia-los ojos del niño brillaron-No por nada te pareces a él-comentó animándolo

-¿En serio?-pregunto-¿Me parezco a mi padre?-la chica sonrió

-Aunque tu actitud se parece un poco más a la de tu madre-sus mejillas se sonrojaron

-Y si, entonces, soy más fuerte con el hielo, ¿Por qué no mejor fui el God Slayer de Hielo?-se quejo

-A veces hablas como adulto Kano-dijo riendo la pelinegra-Dime, ¿Qué significa tu nombre?-

-Dios de las aguas-dijo con orgullo, desde que se enteró que era el nombre que sus padres biológicos querían ponerle no podía negar la felicidad que sentía en su interior

-Bien, ahora, siempre recuerda, conoce tu debilidad y fortalécete-dijo comenzando a explicar, la cara de Kano cambio a una más seria, poniendo atención-Si naciste con una habilidad innata para la magia del hielo, entonces fortalezcamos todo lo que podamos tu magia de agua-la boca del menor se formó en una "o" dando a entender que comprendía todo-Muy bien, muéstrame entonces lo que practicaste ayer-

El ojiazul asintió y comenzó por juntar su manos y de la nada creo un escudo de hielo, con rapidez el escudo paso a ser un muro y después un geiser. La mujer sonrió complacida, la velocidad con la que cambiaba las formas de sus creaciones iba mejorando rápidamente, a ese paso sería mejor que el mismo Gray.

-Excelente-le felicitó-Ahora que has dominado la defensiva, pasemos a los ataques-dijo y comenzó a mostrarle algunas poses con las manos para crear diversas armas para combate, Kano escuchaba con atención, le gustaba oír a su madre adoptiva hablar sobre magia y ataques, siempre había algún mago con el que poner un ejemplo, y en la mayoría de los casos, era su padre de quien hablaban.

Después de un rato más de entrenamiento, la chica decreto que era hora de volver a casa.

-Neh, Mamá-le llamó el niño apenado-¿Cuándo lleguemos a casa…me puedes prestar el Yata no Kagami(3)?-pregunto tanteando el terreno y la mujer lo meditó y después negó con la cabeza

-Hoy no cariño, debes descansar, usaste demasiado poder mágico-Kano suspiró, derrotado

-De acuerdo-acepto

-Mañana si, lo prometo-

Nunca en la vida había visto en persona a sus padres, pero a veces Amaterasu le prestaba su espejo sagrado. El espejo le servía para ver a quien quisiera por el tiempo que quisiera, ¿Y a quienes había escogido? Obviamente a sus padres, le gustaba sentarse por horas a verles platicar o en una misión, o simplemente mientras dormían. Llevaban una vida tranquila y una vez cada año iban a la iglesia de Magnolia a rezar por él, eso le conmovía, quería decir que no lo olvidaban. Además, cada vez que rezaban un obsequio aparecía para él, no se le hacía extraño pues vivía con la Diosa a la que le oraban, pero se sentía de cierta forma especial.

A su parecer, su madre era una mujer muy bonita, que se preocupaba mucho por su padre y que también lo quería, una mujer decidida, amable y querida por sus amigos. Su padre, era un hombre muy callado, reservado y amable, pero cuando estaba con su madre le demostraba cuanto la quería, era inteligente y fuerte, su modelo a seguir indiscutiblemente.

Cuando Amaterasu le había contado toda la historia de cómo había llegado con ella y el sufrimiento por el que sus padres pasaron pensando que él estaba muerto le hacía querer crecer pronto y muy fuerte, ir ante ellos y decirles lo mucho que los quiere, contarles todo y pedirles que lo quieran. Más de una ocasión su madre adoptiva lo había pillado llorando en las noches.

_-Sé que esto es duro para ti cariño-le decía con afecto-Pero vamos a esforzarnos juntos para que esto termine pronto ¿De acuerdo?-_

Ella siempre sabía que decir…y por eso la quería tanto.

Termino su cena despacio y después de dar gracias por la comida se dio una ducha. Sentía el cuerpo cansado. Cuando salió, se puso el pijama, que solo eran unos shorts y una playera y se acurrucó en la cama, esperando que su mamá se recostara junto a él.

-¿Me contarás una historia esta noche?-pregunto curioso mientras veía a Amaterasu arreglar algunas cosas

-¿Cuál quieres oír?-

-Nunca me has contado la de tu espejo sagrado-dijo el niño con una sonrisa inocente, la pelinegra se rio y se sentó junto a él

-Bien, te la contaré…solo si prometes dormirte en cuanto termine-

-Lo prometo-dijo emocionado apretando la sabana entre sus manos

-Bueno… hace muchos años, _estaba en mi antiguo hogar en Takamanohara(4) como ya te he contado antes, mi hermano mayor, Susanoo jamás ha sido una buena persona…en fin, ese día fue a verme para "despedirse" de mí, pues padre lo había desterrado. _

"_¿A qué has venido?" le pregunté_

"_Para decir adiós" me dijo con una sonrisa_

_Pero quería saber sus verdaderas intenciones, así que lo rete a un duelo, debíamos crear al niño divino más noble. Yo, tome su espada y cree tres doncellas, y él, tomo mi cadena de ornamento e hizo 5 hombres, claro, al ser mi cadena de ornamento aquellos hombres eran como mis hijos, y al ser las doncellas de la espada de Susanoo, eran de él. Ambos declaramos haber ganado y a él no pareció gustarle la idea. Fue mí culpa por sentir que lo sabía todo… le obligue a llegar hasta los extremos, extremos en los que él asesino a una de mis asistentes._

_Tuve miedo por primera vez en mi vida y decidí ocultarme en una cueva, al esconderme, el mundo se sumió en oscuridad, porque, no había amanecer que diera paso al sol del día. Todos los dioses intentaron convencerme de salir, pero yo tenía tanto miedo que prefería quedarme allí encerrada a perder la vida. Ama no Uzume, la diosa de la festividad, coloco el espejo sagrado de frente a la cueva, despues se vistió con flores y volcó una tina, se subió a la tina y comenzó a bailar._

_El ruido de las risas de los demás dioses y la armoniosa danza llamaron mi atención, y sin poderlo evitar, me asome fuera. Cuando saque mi cabeza para ver que ocurría, lo primero que vi fue mi reflejo en el espejo y la luz cegadora que de repente había aparecido, y aprovechando mi confusión me hicieron salir y sellaron la cueva…_

_Fuera de allí termine festejando con todos y olvide por completo mi miedo, y entendí, que no podía ser tan egoísta, así que, preferí vivir para ayudar a los demás a pensar solo en mí, y como recuerdo de ello, Uzume me regalo el espejo-_Amaterasu termino de relatar y a Kano meditar algo completamente serio

-Entonces…si tienes 5 hijos-la diosa no pudo evitar reír

-Algo así, los 4 se quedaron en Takamanohara, trabajando-el pelinegro volvió a meditar lo dicho, y cuando la mujer creyó que ya se había dormido, volvió a hablar

-Neh, Mamá-

-¿Si?-

-¿Dijiste 4? ¿No eran 5?-Amaterasu suspiró, ese niño era bastante perspicaz

-Sí, dije 4, la historia del último, será para otra noche-

-Cuéntamela-pidió volviendo a sentarse en la cama-Por favor, y te prometo que después me duermo-dijo sonriente y juntando sus manos, suplicando

La mayor se cruzó de brazos y lo meditó, en verdad quería que ya se durmiera, lo había hecho trabajar demás en el entrenamiento y quería que descansara, pero con lo hiperactivo que estaba, lo veía difícil.

-De acuerdo-aceptó al final-Pero si no te duermes, jamás volveré a contarte otra historia ¿Entendido?-Kano asintió con la cabeza y se volvió a acomodar entre las sabanas, sin borrar su sonrisa-Bien, como ya te dije Susanoo había sido desterrado, así que _se respiraba cierta calma en Takamanohara, los dioses, por órdenes de Izanagi, mi padre, comenzamos a enseñarles a los humanos y dragones la magia, que aprendieron rápidamente, sin embargo, la maldad de Susanoo todavía no se extinguía, prueba clara eran los hombres que había creado a partir de mi cadena de ornamento._

_A pesar de los comentarios de Tsukuyomi, mi otro hermano, yo me negué a quitarles la vida, después de todo eran como mis hijos. Pero no todos eran buenos como yo esperaba, uno de ellos, el más parecido a mi hermano, bajo con los humanos, y excusándose bajo la mentira de que yo le había mandado, rapto a un bebe. A un recién nacido. Para experimentar lo que ocurriría con un humano si se le daba la magia de Susanoo…cuando supimos llegamos antes de que le diera todo el poder al niño…y tuve que eliminarlo de este mundo. Desgraciadamente no pudimos drenarle la magia al niño pues de hacerlo él habría muerto y eso no era lo que quería, así que tuvimos que darle protección extra para que no se saliera de control…desgraciadamente, no pudimos controlarlo del todo_-Amaterasu termino su relato con mirada melancólica y se topó con los orbes azul oscuro del niño

-Mamá-comenzó el menor recibiendo una mirada seria

-Prometiste que te dormirías-

-Lo haré-aseguro-Solo una pregunta y ya-la pelinegra volvió a suspirar-Ese niño… ¿Quién era?-

-Zeref-contesto ella-Ahora ¡Duermete! Ya es tarde-Kano asintió no muy convencido y se acurrucó, quedándose dormido al poco tiempo

La ojinegra se levantó y besó la frente del niño con cariño para encaminarse a la mesa.

Abrió el libro de hojas en blanco hizo un par de dibujos. Comenzó a escribir con letra pulcra y legible.

_Magnolia, 20 de Junio X801_

_Kano-kun ha mejorado bastante…_

Sonrió, eso le ayudaría en el futuro, lo sabía.

* * *

**(1)Miyu significa amable, cariñosa**

**(2) Souta significa sobresaliente, respeto, estima**

**(3) Yata no Kagami, es el espejo sagrado de Amaterasu, es uno de los tres tesoros imperiales japoneses xD**

**(4) Takamanohara es el cielo, donde viven los dioses (:**

**Woooo! Jajaja bueno! Como a Itachi le gustaron los reviews y quiso escribir de una vez el sig capitulo jeje, esperamos les guste y bueno, contestamos los revies :D**

_**Nashi Dragneel Heartfilia: **_**que bueno que te haya encantado, ojala este cap igual :)**

_**Elibe: **_**jaja, ya, dijimos su nombre, aunque Gray Jr. No suena nada mal xD, en fin! Esperamos que este cap igual te guste y ojala te leamos pronto n.n, gracias por leerlo!**

_**Jani-chan: **_**aww yo también lo amo y eso que lo estoy escribiendo (en gran parte) yo xD jaja pero bueno, ojala este cap te guste **

_**Rirukasabe: **_**que bueno que te haya gustado, ojala este cap igual n.n ¡Saludos!**

**En fin! Un abrazo y un beso de parte de ambos n.n cuídense y nos leemos en el sig cap**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan e Itachi-nii**


	3. Capitulo 3

_**Fairy tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima y la idea de este fic tampoco es mia, es de Itachi-nii, yo solo soy la esclava editora n.n**_

**Más allá del mal**

**Capitulo 3**

Miyu despertó temprano ese día, y corrió a darse un baño, quería salir a jugar al bosque con Asuka, Souta y Mao, sería la primera vez en mucho tiempo que salían a jugar los cuatro, desde que Mao hacía misiones con sus padres y Souta metía la nariz en los libros dejaron de juntarse para ir al bosque. Le había pedido permiso a su tía Juvia y a su tío Gray la noche anterior y ambos habían aceptado con la condición de que no se alejara o adentrara mucho al boque.

Escogió la ropa más cómoda que tenía y regresó a la habitación, encontrándose con su tía que ya estaba arreglada y muy bonita, como siempre.

-¿Y el tío Gray?-pregunto la pelirosa buscándolo con la mirada

-Gray-sama está en la cocina, preparando el desayuno favorito de Miyu-chan-a la niña se le iluminaron los ojos y sonrió ampliamente-Miyu-chan te levantaste muy temprano-

-¡Sí! Es que estoy emocionada de que iré a jugar con mis primos…-la niña acomodo la almohada sobre la cama recién tendida por Juvia-Tía Juvia-le llamó a la peliazul haciendo que volteará a verle-¿Por qué tú y tío Gray no tienen hijos?-

La mujer abrió la boca pero las palabras no pudieron salir de su garganta, era tan deprimente recordar aquel día hacía 10 años, en el que Porlyusica le dijo que su bebé murió. ¿Cómo le podía explicar a aquella inocente niña?

-Gray-sama y Juvia aún no han pensado todavía en tener bebés-dijo finalmente con una sonrisa, la niña pudo notar la tristeza en la expresión de su tía pero decidió no preguntar más, sabía que habían cosas que no debía preguntar

-Tía Juvia, vayamos a desayunar-concluyó Miyu jalando a la mayor a la cocina, no quería ver a Juvia triste

El desayuno transcurrió entre risas por las ocurrencias de la menor de los Dragneel, la niña tenía el mismo apetito voraz que su padre y le gustaba competir con su tío Gray por la comida, a pesar de los esfuerzos de su madre para evitarlo a ella le encantaba imitar a su padre y a su tío favorito.

Tocaron la puerta con insistencia y Juvia se acercó a la puerta para abrir, encontrándose con Asuka que llevaba de la mano a Souta, y junto a ellos una niña peliazul, una especie de marca roja, como tatuaje cruzaba su parte izquierda de la cara, tenía un semblante serio pero feliz, Mao, la hija de Jellal y Erza de 9 años era un prodigio a su corta edad, aunque era tímida como sus padres (para algunas cosas).

-Hola-saludo Asuka con una enorme sonrisa-Venimos por Miyu-chan-

La pelirosa apareció de repente con una pelota en manos.

-No regresen tarde-gritó Gray desde adentro de la casa cuando los niños ya corrían hacia el bosque-¡Y no se adentren mucho!-

-¡Si~!-gritaron todos y se perdieron entre los arboles

**-0-**

-Yata no Kagami, permíteme ver lo que deseo-pidió en voz baja Kano con el espejo entre las manos y su reflejo se fue dispersando para ver a sus padres en la cocina de su casa

_-¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?-pregunto Gray parándose junto a Juvia tomando algunos platos para lavarlos_

_-Juvia está bien, Gray-sama-_

_-Mujer, llevamos casi 11 años juntos y sigues llamándome Gray-sama-la peliazul se sonrojo y no pudo evitar soltar una risita_

_-Juvia está acostumbrada-el mago de hielo también rio y le ayudo con la vajilla _

Kano sonrió viendo a sus padres por el espejo, los amaba vaya que sí.

-Cariño-la voz de su madre le hizo levantar la mirada y la imagen desapareció-Necesito que vayas a buscar algunas manzanas rio abajo… ¿Puedes hacerme ese favor?-

-Sí mamá-dijo poniéndose de pie y guardando el espejo en su cajón y tomo una bolsa, para salir corriendo de la casa

-¡Ve con cuidado!-le gritó Amaterasu y sonrió satisfecha, si, ya era tiempo para que ellos se encontraran…

**-0-**

-¡Mao-chan!-grito Miyu por milésima vez, la peliazul se había escondido bastante bien pues era la última que le faltaba por encontrar, pero por Mavis que esa niña era escurridiza.

Continuo buscando, siguiendo la orilla del rio y sus ojos se iluminaron al ver aquellos manzanos inundando el lugar. Corrió hasta acercarse al más frondoso y busco alrededor alguna fruta caída en vano, después rodeó el árbol pensando la mejor manera de treparlo, pero parecía casi imposible y vaya que quería subir, las manzanas se veían deliciosas.

-¡Oye niña!-escucho la voz de un niño y levantó la vista, buscando a aquel que le llamaba, entonces sus ojos enfocaron aquel fruto rojo que volaba hacia su cara con rapidez, levantó una mano atrapando la manzana en el aire, agradeciendo por tener los mismos reflejos que su padre y volvió a ver al niño

-Gracias-dijo sonriente-Y... ¿Cómo llegaste allá arriba?-

-Trepando-contesto el otro como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo y la pelirosa rió

-Me refiero a que como trepaste el árbol-

-Oh, fue fácil-de repente el pelinegro desapareció y para cuando lo notó ya estaba junto a ella-Hago esto todo el tiempo, a mi mamá le gustan mucho las manzanas-

-¿En serio? A mí también-Miyu sonrió y Kano pensó que se le hacía conocida de algún lado-Soy Miyu Dragneel ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Soy Kano-

-¿Kano?-pregunto ella analizando el significado de su nombre-¿Solo eso?-él se sonrojo y se puso nervioso

-Mi apellido no es importante-dijo negando con la mano, dando media vuelta para regresar a su casa

-¿Quieres que te ayude? Se ve muy pesado-dijo ella alcanzándole y tomando una asa de la bolsa

-No es necesario-

-Te debo una por regalarme esta manzana-sonrió ampliamente y el chico se sonrojo

-No fue nada-

-Y a todo esto ¿A dónde vamos?-pregunto con tono inocente la Dragneel

-Eres muy confiada ¿Lo sabías?-

-Solo con los que me caen bien-

**-0-**

Amaterasu termino de recoger las mandarinas de sus arbustos y tomó la canasta y la llevó hasta la casa, deteniéndose en la entrada ante las risas de su hijo… ¿Acaso había hecho alguna travesura?

-Entonces tía Erza golpeo a mi papá y a mi tío tan fuerte que tuvieron que quedarse en cama una semana-Kano volvió a reír y la mayor se limitó a sonreír, las cosas seguían su curso, como debían

Cuando el pelinegro divisó a su mamá levantó una mano y apuro el paso jalando a la niña con él.

-Mamá, estoy de regreso-

-Bienvenido a casa-dijo la mujer y su vista se clavó en la pelirosa que respiraba un poco agitada-¿Y quién es esta señorita?-se inclinó un poco para quedar a su altura

-Su nombre es Miyu, me ayudo a cargar la bolsa de manzanas hasta aquí-Kano se volteó hacia la niña-Ella es mi mamá, Amaterasu-

-Un placer-saludo la menor con una sonrisa marca Natsu Drganeel

-Lo mismo digo, Miyu-chan-sonrió igualmente la mayor

-¿Sabe, Amaterasu-san? Su nombre es como el de una diosa-el niño rió divertido y ella le miró sin comprender la gracia del asunto

-Sí, lo sé, a mi padre le gustaba mucho ese nombre-dijo simplemente y le señalo la puerta de la casa, invitándola a pasar, Miyu tomo su parte de la bolsa y ayudo al chico a dejarla sobre la mesa, entrando detrás de ellos, la pelinegra cargaba el cesto con mandarinas

-¿Quieres quedarte a comer? Mamá cocina delicioso-

-Me gustaría pero no puedo, ya llevo mucho rato lejos y seguro mis primos se preocuparan y si mis tíos se enteran me regañarán-

-¿Y tus papás?-pregunto Kano

-Están de misión-hizo una pequeña pausa, pensativa-Aunque se supone que hoy regresan-volvió a sonreír

-Bien, puedes volver cuando quieras, eres bienvenida-

-Gracias Amaterasu-san-dijo la niña con una reverencia y se dirigió a la puerta

-Espera Miyu-chan, te acompañaré-dijo el pelinegro saliendo detrás de ella y la mayor se limitó a sonreír, todo iba perfecto

Los niños caminaron hasta los manzanos, riéndose por las anécdotas que la pelirosa contaba bastante divertida, sobre sus padres o sus tíos. El niño se limitaba a escuchar pues no tenía muchas cosas que contar.

-Bueno, de aquí ya se regresar, gracias Kano-kun-

-De nada-levanto una mano restándole importancia al asunto

-¿Podría…volver después a visitarte?-pregunto ella balanceando su peso de atrás para adelante

-Seguro-

-Bien, espero volver pronto-dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr

Kano se quedó quieto un momento, analizando lo ocurrido. Acababa de conocer a la hija de Natsu y Lucy Dragneel, amigos de sus padres, y le había contado algunas cosas que él no sabía…la sonrisa en su rostro se ensancho de la más pura felicidad y comenzó a correr de vuelta a casa bastante complacido con la nueva amiga que había hecho ese día…cada día, a cada paso que daba… se sentía más cerca de ellos.

* * *

**Hola! Lamento la tardanza pero Itachi-nii no hacia nada por escribir por más que yo se lo pedí**

**Itachi: mentira mujer! No me decias nada**

**Rave: cierra la boca hermano desconsiderado con sus lectoras :P **

**Itachi: ¬¬**

**Rave: xD bueno ya, la verdad es que niisan tuvo un accidente y no podía ni moverse verdad nii?**

**Itachi: sep, no hacia nada mas que dormir, comer e ir al baño xD**

**Rave: estuvo tumbado en la cama casi tres semana con raspones y moretones por todos lados, fue un milagro que no se rompiera nada! En fin, ahora que ya se siente mejor decidió escribir el cap y bueno yo lo edite n.n asi que ahora a contestar reviews!**

_**Jani-chan: **_**alooo! Sii tiene muy buenas ideas pero normalmente usa su cerebro para estupideces ¬¬, en fin, espero que este cap te haya gustado mucho n.n nos estamos leyendo! Tq :3 oh cierto! Itachi-nii dice que gracias por los nombres para los niños y para el fic…sin ti estaríamos perdidos xD**

**Itachi: **_**Nashi Dragneel Heartfilia: **_**hola, agradezco tu review, espero puedas disculparme por la tardanza pero bueno, no tenía cabeza para nada, espero te haya gustado este capítulo y q nos sigamos leyendo por aca, cuídate, saludos**

**Rave: **_**Rirukasabe: **_**hola! Qué bueno que te gusto n.n esperamos que este también :D un beso, saludos!**

**Itachi: **_**Elibe: **_**agradezco a Janita-chan porque a ella se le ocurrió el nombre del hijo de Gray y Juvia y…bueno, de todos los niños xD sin ella…la idea seguiría inconclusa por eso jeje para que se reuna con sus padres aun falta un rato pero bueno espero que como vaya la historia te vaya gustando, en fin, me despido, un saludo!**

**Rave: **_**Medaka-chan: **_**holita! Un placer leer a alguien más por aquí, Itachi tiene una imaginación infinita pero no la usa para nada bueno ¬¬ creeme, esto es la primer cosa buena que sale de su cabeza xD jaja pero bueno, esperamos que te haya gustado este cap, un saludo y un beso, nos leemos a la próxima :D**

**Itachi: bueno, hora de irnos**

**Rave: yeey! Hora de dormir :3**

**Itachi: ¬¬U tu siempre estas durmiendo**

**Rave: naaahh yo? En serio? xD bueno bueno, ya nos leemos a la próxima :D**

**Itachi: adiós!**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan e Itachi-nii**


	4. Capitulo 4

_**FT no le pertenece a niisama, esta idea es de Itachi-nii, solo hace esto por diversión, posible OoC…y yo soy la esclava editora xD**_

**Más allá del mal**

**Capitulo 4**

Kano había crecido, bastante y para tener 19 años, era incluso de la estatura de Gray. Sus facciones se habían vuelto más maduras y había aprendido lo suficiente en los entrenamientos con su madre. También había aprendido bastante entrenando de vez en cuando con Miyu, su única amiga. La Dragneel de 17 años se había convertido en una excelente maga de fuego, entrenada a la perfección por su padre, con algunos secretos por parte de la madre de Kano. Con el tiempo que había pasado la pelirosa y el god slayer habían establecido un vínculo único, eran inseparables y eso a Amaterasu le encantaba.

Cada vez que Miyu salía de misión, Kano le acompañaba, sus nombres comenzaban a sonar por toda Magnolia, eran magos famosos, sin embargo Kano aún no era miembro de Fairy Tail, Amaterasu no creía que fuese prudente, aún.

-Estoy en casa-aviso Kano al no ver a su madre en casa, esperando que saliera del baño

Tocó la puerta del baño esperando que saliera su madre, mas no recibió respuesta. Camino al pequeño frigorífico que tenían y vio una nota pegada allí.

"_Kano,_

_Tuve que salir a arreglar unos asuntos, te dejé la cena lista, toma un baño y duerme, debes estar cansado, posiblemente llegue hasta muy tarde en la noche, lo lamento, quería recibirte pero esto era urgente, cuídate._

_Te quiero, _

_Am"_

Rodo los ojos, desde hacía unas semanas se ausentaba por días, ¿Qué rayos era eso tan importante que tenía que arreglar? ¿Y porque no le contaba nada? Suspiró, era frustrante no saber que la tenía tan ocupada.

Sacó la cena de la nevera y la calentó, para sentarse a la mesa a cenar, con el espejo sagrado en una mano y el cubierto en la otra, cuando cumplió los 17 su madre le había regalado el espejo que tanto te gustaba.

De inmediato aparecieron sus padres en el reflejo, ambos recostados en la cama, durmiendo plácidamente, abrazados. Suspiró de nuevo y sonrió, era genial observarles.

Escuchó ruidos en la puerta y los pasos de su madre entrando, cansados, parecía haber llegado de un lugar lejano.

-Oh, estas despierto-sonrió y se sentó a su lado, poniendo una mano en el corazón de su hijo adoptivo-Bienvenido a casa ¿Todo bien?-

-Sí, sin complicaciones-dijo acariciando la mano de su madre con cariño

-Bien, he hablado con Mavis-dijo llamando su atención al verle que volvía a ver el espejo

-¿Y?-

-Se ha enfadado-

-¿Por qué?-

-No cree que sea prudente que entres a Fairy Tail aún-abrió los ojos sorprendido… ¿Era eso lo que la tenía tan ocupada?

-¿Por qué?-

-Bien, como yo te dije desde un principio, ella no quiere que Gray y Juvia te conozcan, pero no podemos aplazar más el encuentro, el destino ya ha predicho que te unas con ellos ahora-

-¿Eso quiere decir que…?-

-Mañana tú y yo iremos a Fairy Tail, y Miyu le dirá a Gildarts que quieres unirte-sonrió ampliamente-Con una condición-

-¿Cuál?-

-Debes abstenerte de contarle nada a tus padres ¿Esta claro?-vio la decepción en los ojos azul oscuro de su hijo y medio sonrió-Al menos por ahora, yo sabré cuando sea momento de contarles todo-

-Mamá, eres la mejor-la abrazo y ella se rió

-Tenía tiempo que no me abrazabas así-dijo divertida

-¿Cómo convenciste a el primer maestro?-

-No fue fácil, créeme, me la he pasado discutiendo con ella los últimos meses, pero, finalmente le gane en un argumento que ella no pudo refutar-

-¿Qué le dijiste?-vio sonreír a su madre de esa manera enigmática y sintió como acariciaba su cabello

-Es un se-cre-to-dijo y palmeo su cabeza-Bien, ahora a bañarse y a dormir, ya es tarde y mañana estaremos en el gremio a primera hora-

-De acuerdo-se puso de pie entusiasmado terminando de comer y entró al baño, ella recargo su cara sobre su mano…tendría que despedirse pronto de su bebe…diablos

**-0-**

Miyu se puso de pie temprano, incluso antes que sus padres y Happy. Se arregló, y tomo una tostada para salir corriendo, dejando una nota en la mesa, diciendo que los vería en el gremio. Atravesó el bosque y llegó a aquella cabaña, no se extrañó al ver el humo saliente de la chimenea a esa hora, ellos siempre se ponían de pie temprano, el olor a pan casero inundo su sentido del olfato y sonrió. Amaba la comida de Amaterasu, sabía tan delicioso. Busco la llave en el marco de la puerta y entró, dejando los zapatos a la entrada y sintiendo el piso de madera en sus pies descalzos.

Am le sonrió al verle entrar.

-¡Buenos días mama!-saludó la pelirosa con una sonrisa, de la forma tan confianzuda de llamar a la diosa, acercándose a ella

-Llegas temprano, Kano está durmiendo aún-volteó hacia la cama y vio al chico durmiendo profundamente, suspiró

-Creí que ya estaría despierto-se quejó y la mayor le paso una taza con café

-¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Está cansado, anoche le costó trabajo dormir por la emoción-

-¿Emoción?-pregunto confundida y la mujer asintió con una sonrisa

-En cuanto despierte te lo dirá él, pero antes quisiera hablar contigo de algo muy importante-señalo una silla, la muchacha de inmediato tomó asiento con su taza entre las manos y una hogaza de pan en el plato

-¿Ocurre algo malo?-pregunto empezando a comer

-Para nada-tomo un sorbo de su café y miró a la menor-¿Kano alguna vez te ha dicho que no es mi hijo de sangre?-la pelirosa casi se ahogó y negó con la cabeza, sorprendida por la noticia

-Jamás lo había comentado-

-Bien, te contaré la historia, de cómo Kano llegó conmigo-

Amaterasu comenzó a relatar desde el momento en que Juvia supo que estaba embarazada hasta el presente, mostrándole un libro de pastas negras.

-Desde que Mavis trajo a Kano, he registrado cada día de su vida en este diario-Miyu tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, era una historia muy triste, el que Kano estuviese tan cerca de sus padres y no poder conocerlos de cerca

-Ahora entiendo porque Tía Wendy se la pasa tan triste-dijo bajando la cabeza-¿Cómo pudo…soportar todo eso?-pregunto aguantando los sollozos que querían escapar de sus labios

-Le regale un espejo, con el que podía verles cada vez que lo deseara-dijo con una media sonrisa-Supongo que eso aminoro un poco el dolor-

-Es tan triste-dijo en voz baja limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano

-Su motivación día a día es el encontrarse con ellos y presentarse como un gran mago, porque quiere que estén orgullosos de él-

-Kano es un bueno chico, pero Tía Juvia y Tío Gray lo amaran sea lo que sea, es su hijo-

-Solo te pediré que no menciones nada de esto, por ahora-

-No diré nada, lo prometo-la mujer sonrió poniendo sus manos sobre las de la chica

-Te lo agradezco mucho-

Escucharon los sonidos del chico al despertar, voltearon a verle. Se sentó en la cama, restregándose los ojos y pasando una mano por su cabello.

-Buenos días-saludo su madre, recargando su cabeza en su mano

-Buenos días-respondió adormilado aún

-Mama, dice que tienes algo que contarme-dijo, directa como siempre, Miyu, haciendo sobresaltar al god slayer

-¡Miyu! ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto olvidando por completo el sueño que sentía

-Ayer quedamos en desayunar juntos, ¿Lo olvidaste?-Kano se rascó la cabeza y ella se rió-Creo que estabas pensando en otra cosa cuando dijiste que sí-

-Supongo-se puso en pie y camino al baño para arreglarse

Las mujeres se quedaron platicando, sobre la misión que habían completado de último los jóvenes, la pelinegra escuchando atenta y la otra relatando entusiasmada, la puerta del baño se abrió y el chico ya estaba listo, con su sonrisa infantil por el olor a pan que inundaba el lugar y por la emoción que sentía por lo que haría después.

-¿Me dirás ahora que es eso tan importante que quieres decirme?-pregunto curiosa la Dragneel, recargándose sobre la mesa

-Bueno, ¿Recuerdas que te dije que aún no podía unirme a Fairy Tail?-

-Mama ya me contó todo-dijo restándole importancia con la mano, la pelinegra le sonrió a su hijo

-Era necesario para que entendiera por qué-explicó y el chico asintió

-Bien, el primer maestro ya me ha permitido unirme-la de orbes caoba abrió los ojos sorprendida

-¿De verdad?-ambos asintieron-¿Ya puedo llevarte al gremio y presentarte ante tus padres?-

-No-negó la mayor poniéndose de pie, con los platos sucios-Aún no, Kano irá como un mago al que tú invitaste por ser bueno, pero nadie debe saber su origen, no es tiempo-

El muchacho suspiró, a pesar de que ya sabía eso, obviamente, le desanimaba un poco, pero valdría la pena estar cerca de sus padres biológicos.

-Pues entonces apresúrate-dijo emocionada la maga de fuego-¡Estoy encendida de la emoción!-dijo copiado fielmente la frase típica de su padre

El pelinegro comió rápido y se puso de pie dándole un último sorbo a su café.

-¿Vendrás con nosotros mamá?-pregunto viendo a Amaterasu lavando la loza

-No, los veré después-sonrió y les despidió con una mano-Suerte, y diviértanse-

-Seguro-contestaron ambos y retándose a una carrera salieron de la casa

**-0-**

Las puertas del Gremio más famoso y divertido de toda Magnolia se abrieron, dando paso a un chico pelinegro que cargaba como bulto a una pelirosa que protestaba para que la bajara.

El chico pelinegro la bajo, sentándola en los bancos de la barra, de inmediato ella se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño.

-Gané-fue la única palabra que él pronunció haciendo que ella comenzara a hacer berrinche

-¡No es justo! Eres más grande y por obviedad tus pasos son más grandes-infló los mofletes haciendo reír al chico

-Acepta tu derrota Dragneel-

-Cuando ganas eres odioso-se quejó bajando del banco y mirando a Mirajane-Hola tía Mira-

-Hola-saludo la peliblanca con una sonrisa mientras limpiaba vasos-¿Quién es tu amigo, Miyu?-

-Su nombre es Kano-su nombre hizo un poco de conmoción en los presentes-Es un God Slayer de agua y le he invitado a unirse a Fairy Tail-

-Oh ¿Un God slayer?-pregunto, y Kano asintió-¿Sabías que tu nombre significa Dios de las aguas?-él sonrió

-Sí, estoy consciente de esa coincidencia-

-Bueno-Mira sonrió un poco más dejando el vaso de lado-Un placer Kano-extendió una mano que fue estrechada por el chico-El maestro no está, pero no te preocupes que yo me encargo de tu tatuaje-el pelinegro sonrió

-Se lo agradezco mucho Mirajane-san-

-Oh, por favor llámame Mira-pidió y señalo una puerta-Acompáñame a la oficina del maestro-pidió y el chico asintió

Mira comenzó a caminar, dejando un poco atrás al joven indeciso, ese sería un gran, GRAN paso, tragó saliva y sus ojos viajaron hacia su amiga que sonriente le dio un empujón para hacerle avanzar. En silencio agradeció por ser su apoyo en ese momento y reanudo su paso.

Justo cuando el chico desapareció tras la puerta, entraron sus padres junto con sus tíos, platicando animadamente, se sintió extrañamente ansiosa y corrió a abrazarles.

-¡Buen día!-dijo entusiasmada abrazando a su madre

-Estas muy alegre hoy-Natsu revolvió el cabello de su hija-¿A dónde fuiste esta mañana?-

-Fui por un amigo que se unirá al gremio-dijo contenta y sus padres asintieron

-Debiste avisarnos-reprendió su Lucy

-Deje una nota diciendo que nos veríamos aquí ¿No es cierto?

-Bien, tienes razón-acepto la rubia suspirando, pues su hija tenía completa razón

-¿Un amigo de Miyu-chan que se unirá a Fairy Tail?-preguntó Juvia al ser abrazada por la pelirosa

-Sí, tía-se veía emocionada

-¿Amigo? ¿O quizás quisiste decir novio?-pregunto Gray cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Natsu que parecía tener un colapso nervioso

-Solo es mi amigo, tío-dijo frunciendo el ceño, y sonrojada

-Vale, y yo te creo-dijo guiñándole un ojo, cómplice haciendo que ella se sonrojara aún más

-Es mi mejor amigo, solo eso-dijo con las manos en la cintura haciendo reír a Juvia, Gray y Lucy

-Si Miyu dice que es su amigo entonces le creeré-dijo el Dragon Slayer pasando una mano por los hombros de su hija-Así que ahórrate tus comentarios hielito-

-¿Cómo demonios me llamaste flamita?-dijo molesto a punto de golpear al otro, la menor suspiro

-Papá, tío Gray, no es momento para peleas, le darán una mala impresión a mi amigo-se quejó, separándoles

-¿Y tu amigo donde esta?-pregunto su madre buscando al nuevo con la mirada

-Tía Mira se lo llevo para ponerle el tatuaje-dijo con una sonrisa, volteando a ver a sus tíos-Lo van a amar-

-¿Por qué crees eso Miyu-chan?-pregunto Juvia confundida por ver tan emocionada a su sobrina

-Bueno es que…-

-Miyu-llamó Mira al pie de la escalera-Kano ya es oficialmente un miembro de Fairy Tail-

-Asombroso-celebró y jaló a su familia con ella para presentarlos, el sentimiento en su pecho era indescriptible-Kano, te presento a mis padres Lucy y Natsu Dragneel-dijo y el chico se inclinó levemente

-Un gusto conocerlos-

-Igualmente-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa, el muchacho era bastante guapo, le gustaba de novio para su hija

-Y ellos son mis tíos Juvia y Gray Fullbuster-las mejillas del chico se volvieron rojas y sintió sus piernas temblar

Ahí, frente a él, estaban sus padres biológicos, a los que tantos años había visto por el reflejo de un espejo, a los que tanto había admirado, a los que tanto amaba. Sintió que sus manos se pusieron frías y el sudor bajar por su frente, su madre, Juvia, le sonrió ampliamente y su padre extendió una mano hacia él, su cerebro tardo en hacerle estrecharle la mano con firmeza, aunque aún se estaba muriendo de los nervios.

-Mucho gusto-dijo con confianza el mago de hielo y Kano asintió, aclarándose la garganta

-Un placer-dijo con una boba sonrisa

-Juvia se siente un poco preocupada ¿Estás bien, Kano-kun?-pregunto curiosa la maga de agua al verle tan extraño

-E-estoy bien, Juvia-sama-Miyu decidió interceder por su amigo, conociéndolo, terminaría hecho bolita en el suelo con el rostro completamente rojo

-Lo que pasa es que Kano los admira mucho-dijo haciendo que el chico enrojeciera un poco más

-O-oye, no tenías por qué decir eso-la pelirosa rió divertida

-Juvia se siente alagada-dijo la peliazul con las mejillas rosadas, el Fullbuster pasó un brazo por los hombros del pelinegro

-Bienvenido a Fairy Tail, compañero-sonrió como él sabía-Íbamos a invitar a Miyu a un trabajo, pero ahora que te has unido y eres el novato del gremio, deberías ir tú también… ¿Qué dices?-

-¡Seguro que sí!-dijo la pelirosa antes de que su amigo pudiera contestar y le tomo de la mano para hacerle volver un poco a la realidad

-Bien, entonces vámonos ya a la estación-dijo Lucy y los demás asintieron

-¿Qué dices? ¿Una carrera a la estación?-el chico se espabilo un poco, aunque la sensación de felicidad no desaparecía y seguramente no desaparecería en un buen tiempo

-Por supuesto-sonrió de lado-Pero el que llegue de último paga el almuerzo y antes de que ella pudiera replicar hecho a correr

-¡No es justo si te adelantas!-se quejó intentando alcanzarle

* * *

**Raven: *avienta a Itachi por delante, como escudo* todo es su culpa! Si van a matar a alguien por el retraso! Mátenlo a él xD**

**Itachi: oye! no fue mi culpa realmente**

**Raven: y quien te dijo q te enfermaras?, una que te cuida para q estes sano y tu que no haces caso**

**Itachi: cuidarme? Tu? Ja! Ja! Cuando? Que yo no me he enterado?**

**Raven: Urusai! ¬¬ bueno, volviendo al tema de la ausencia, TODO fue culpa de mi niisama, recién después del ultimo cap, se accidento de nuevo pero esta vez se quedo sin moto :D**

**Itachi: ¬¬**

**Raven: peeero, aquí viene lo malo, comenzó a sentirse mal y tuvieron que operarle, le quitaron el apéndice D: y estaba que no se podía mover ni tantito a la derecha, ni tantito a la izquierda xD me encantaba torturarlo haciéndolo reir porq se reia como asmático**

**Itachi: maldita enana sin consideración por su hermano mayor**

**Raven: jajaja, ni modo niisan, pero bueno, ya estamos aquí, mil años después pero aquí andamos xD, en fin, contestemos reviews**

**Itachi: de acuerdo**

**Raven: **_**Nashi Dragneel Heartfilia: **_**que bueno que te gustara :) niisan agradece tu review, y jala que este cap te haya gustado n.n un saludo, nos estamos leyendo**

**Itachi: **_**Janita-chan: **_**eh…no te preocupes (?), ya no hay mas moto que me haga accidentarme, desgraciadamente quedo hecha…mierda, ya no se pudo rescatar nada ¬¬, en fin, disculpa por la tardanza y ojala te guste este cap que me costo muuuucho escribir, porque estaba escaso de imaginación je, un saludo y cuídate, Raven dice que te quiere**

**Raven: **_**Elibe: **_**Kanoooo! ya crecio Kano xD! Esperamos que te haya gustado el cap :) Itachi se esforzó, vaya que si en este cap, n.n nos leemos el sig cap, un saludo!**

**Itachi: **_**Medaka-chan: **_**ya se encontraron y fue bastante emocionante para el muchacho jeje, y bueee ya vere que haré con ellos ewe, un saludo y un beso, gracias por leer, hasta el sig cap**

**Raven: **_**Rirukasabe: **_**sip, tienes razón, los hermanos siempre se pelean, sobre todo cuando una tiene razón y el otro no lo quiere admitir**

**Itachi: cállate!**

**Raven: xD, en fin, he aquí el encuentro, aunq no saben que es su hijo, ojala te haya gustado el cap, te mandamos un saludo y un abrazo, bye-bye~!**

**Itachi: bueno, vámonos a dormir**

**Raven: quien es el dormilon ahora? ewe**

**Itachi: silencio! Y despídete**

**Raven: haaaiii~!**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan y Itachi-nii**


End file.
